This invention relates to a new and improved device for watering young plants having a relatively small root system which must be watered frequently and effectively in order to prevent the roots from prematurely drying out or freezing.
When young plants such as bushes and trees are planted, they are prone to desiccation due to ineffective watering of the root system. Frequently, even though the upper surface of the ground adjacent the plant is watered, the rapid evaporation of water results in drying out the roots, and this may eventually kill the plant. Occasionally, if an oil residue is present on the soil surface, water will be prevented from moving through the soil and contacting the root ball, causing the tree to die.
In order to retain water in the vicinity of the root system, water impermeable, root barrier envelopes have in the past been installed around the roots; however, this technique presents drawbacks. The problem with employing these envelopes is that while the upper surface near the plant will retain water, the lower surface may receive insufficient water, aeration and nutrients, and this can adversely affect the growth characteristics of the plant. To overcome this problem, presently designed water impermeable root barrier envelopes have included water channels which are attached to the interior side wall of the envelope, and through which water can be channelled to the bottom of the root system.
However, these water channels may not sufficiently irrigate the central portion of the root system, and this can stunt the outward growth of the root system or result in the plant from being killed over a period of time.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a water retaining, root barrier envelope through which water, aeration and other additives can be delivered to both the intermediate and lower areas of a plant root system.